


NO ONE COMPARES

by ClashofShips



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Doesn’t follow canon SL, Don’t read if you don’t like, F/F, G!P, GP, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Daenerys Targaryen, NO HATE TOPERATED, READ CAPTION AND SUMMARY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashofShips/pseuds/ClashofShips
Summary: Missandei was truly the most important person to her, she just wished she could tell her that or better yet show her.





	NO ONE COMPARES

**Author's Note:**

> If my work isn’t for you then kindly don’t read it.

Title: ONE ONE COMPARES.

Summary: Missandei was truly the most important person to her, she just wished she could tell her that or better yet show her.

Warning: Daenerys/Missandei pairing. GP.

Daenerys sighs as her whole body was soaked by the warm water on the bath, after a really long day of walking to mingle with the citizen of the another city she just conquered her body needed the relaxation. The young queen although thankful for all she has accomplished she also knew she needed a day or two to relax but as her advisers have said to her, new city meant another new people whom have yet to know the real her, know her intentions are purely good and she’s there for them so really there was no time to relax if she wanted the people to trust her as the rest do. The blonde sighed again closing her eyes and just letting go for the time being. 

She must have of drifted off because the next time her eyes was flashing open she realised the water had gone lukewarm and Missandei was standing there trying to wake her up, her most trusted advisor, handmaiden but also her best friend had an amused smile plastered on her face.

“Did I fall asleep?” Dany asks already knowing the answer.

Missandei bows her face down to hide the smile she had however she knew the blonde already saw it, she came in to see if Dany was done with her bath only to find her pass out, the woman had to admit her queen was truly the most beautiful woman, no wonder why men were tripping over themselves for her....only if they knew just which sex the young queen takes to her bed. The handmaiden was just about to call out to the sleeping woman when said woman in question snorted adorably and Missandei couldn’t help but giggle at the sound which did the trick as Dany sleepily awakens.

“Yes your grace” she answers moving back to grab the towel as she walked back toward the bath she holds the material out to Dany.

The blonde groans feeling her muscles stretching as she stands up, naked as the day, Missandei’s eyes trails up to the young queen’s face before slowly dropping down she couldn’t help but admire the blonde’s body. With her toned abs, smooth lean legs, her cock soft yet the biggest Missandei has seen. The dark skinned woman quickly looked away so to not get caught staring.

Daenerys steps out the bath and down onto the floor still not taking the material being handed out to her. “Look at me” she whispers moving closer to Missandei but not to close that she was still giving her her personal space.

Slowly, with a tremble she wished Dany wouldn’t see Missandei turns her eyes back to her queen and realises the proximate between them. “Your grace...” she spoke lowly bowing her head once more.

“Why do you look away” Dany states taking in the other woman’s body language. It was no secret that she found her best friend to be one of the most beautiful being she has ever come across, Dany would sometime find herself gazing at the dark skinned woman when she’s not looking or when she’s telling Dany the many stories from the past nor does Dany fails to notice how she would sometimes imagine Missandei as she takes another city girl to her bed. “You are so beautiful” Dany couldn’t help but say, she needed her to know just how beautiful she was, she had to know.

At Daenerys’ words Missandei’s eyes snaps up quickly to her and found Dany’s piercing blue eyes upon her, she was practically staring into her soul it was exciting and thrilling, the curly haired felt a shiver travel from her head all the way to her toes.

“You mustn’t looked in the mirror your grace, you are equally beautiful.” She mumbles shyly looking down and Dany smiles at how adorable she was being so she decided to be a bit braver and step closer lifting Missandei’s head up by her chin so she was looking at her. 

“You didn’t answer my question”

The handmaiden swallows thicken feeling all the will power she has left drain from her with the way Dany was looking her.

“I-“ her brown eyes danced from Dany’s face to her lips then back again in a battle of will power “I look away so I wouldn’t do something I might regret later” she breathed. 

Daenerys was still holding Missandei in place and considered her answer, she watched fear and nervousness dance around those beautiful brown eyes and Dany wanted her to know she had nothing to fear so slowly she brought Missandei closer, closer until their lips met in a soft tender kiss. They moved slowly, feeling and tasting the softness of each other’s lips until Dany pulls away.

“Do you regret that?” She whispers as Missandei’s eyes flashed open, not realising when she had closed them but god that was mind blowing.

“No your grace” at her answer Dany goes back in again for another kiss, this time more bolder than before, she let her fingers danced against Missandei’s ribcage before wrapping her arms around slime waist while Missandei wrapped hers around Dany’s shoulder, they kissed more heated this time, tasting each other’s tongue, pulling at each other’s lips until kissing wasn’t enough. 

“We can stop if you want to” Dany breathes even though she had no intentions to do so but she wanted Missandei to know she had the option to stop before things got anything further.

“I don’t want to stop” the other woman replies, breathless, hair dishevelled, lips bruised and throbbing. Missandei’s answer was all Dany needed, she quickly dived in for another heated kiss.

-S8 DIDNT HAPPEN-

Missandei shivers as she lays down onto Dany’s bed, naked her legs was bent with the blonde between them, she moved to hover over her and Missandei shudders as Dany places a kiss on her lips before going down until she reached her breasts and wrapped her lips around harden nipple. She arches up off the bed wrapping her legs around Dany’s waist as the blonde continues suckling on her breasts switching between the two to pay the same attention, after a while she pulls away continuing to kiss down Missandei’s body until she reached her heated center. 

The ex translator inhaled deeply as Dany nudges her clit with her nose before darting out her tongue and taking the first lick then another and another until her whole lips was wrapped around her throbbing clit. She whimpers thrashing around as Dany’s tongue thrusts inside soaking cunt, her eyes automatically shutting while her fingers fists a handful of hair, she didn’t know if she wanted to push Dany in closer or pull her away all she knew was Dany was making her feel amazing and she didn’t want it to end. 

“Dany” she moans clamping her thighs around Daenerys’ head and the blonde felt herself harden at hearing Missandei call her ‘Dany’ she knew the girl was close so she remove her tongue and replaced it with two fingers, crawling up to Missandei’s body and claiming her lips whilst her fingers was buried and thrusting in her. As Missandei cums with a cry Dany quickly swallows it with her mouth, she watched the pure bliss look on her handmaiden’s face as she calms down from her high, Dany’s fingers still moving in and out until she knew Missandei had calmed down and slowly pulls out. The dark skinned woman moans at the lose feeling just as Dany brought her fingers up to her lips and sucked the digits with Missandei watching and she could swore she cummed again watching Dany suck her juices off her long fingers. 

Just watching Dany suddenly gave Missandei the bravery she didn’t know she possess and grabs Dany and pulls her in for a kiss, a kiss that quickly turned heated the young queen started leaning back pulling the curly haired toward her until Missandei was straddling her both her legs on either side of Dany and Daenerys’ arm instantly wrapped around her holding in. The two carried on kissing with Missandei slowly starting a slow motion grind making the blonde groan inside her mouth as her cock harden. 

Pulling away, Missandei starts a trail down Dany’s body, kiss the skins as she pass until she reached perky hard nipples and sucked one in her mouth. Dany hiss in pleasure biting on her bottom lip as her hand strokes through dark curls. Missandei pulls away with a pop switching to the other breast and showing the same attention before once again continuing her way down Dany’s body, as she kisses the young queen’s abdomen she continues down kissing the tip of Dany’s erect shaft that sat pulsing against the blonde’s stomach. 

Daenerys moans as Missandei sucks the bulbous head of her cock inside her mouth before laying kisses against the length of her dick, the meat was throbbing and twitching each time Missandei’s lips touched it and soon the dark skinned woman swallows inch by inch of her cock in her mouth.

“Shit...ah!!” Grunts Dany, running her fingers against Missandei’s skin making the girl shiver against her touch. Daenerys was leaning against the bed while Missandei sits on her knees in front of her as she takes her queen’s cock in her mouth, slobbering, licking. The blonde was truly in heaven closing her eyes as her hips moved up to meet Missandei’s movement. 

Missandei for her part felt herself wetter than she was, Dany’s cock felt just right around her mouth, it was filing her up so good she couldn’t wait to taste her queen which wasn’t gonna be long as she felt Dany’s shaft throb so she moved her hand against the heavy ballsacks and started fiddling with me., she smirks hearing Dany curse and scream loudly then she shook and warm substance fill Missandei’s mouth and the dark skinned woman welcomed it. 

Once she swallowed all of cum she lays a gentle kiss upon Dany’s cock before crawling back to the blonde and the young queen crashed their lips together moaning at the taste on Missandei’s lips before pulling away with the dark haired bottom lip between her teeth. 

“I want you” she whispers while laying kisses upon Missandei’s parted lips.

“You have me” she breathlessly responds crashing their lips together while pulling Dany by the neck toward her until she was laying on her back with Dany on top of her, she opens her legs so the blonde can settle between them, slowly Dany repositioned herself, moved her hand between them bodies gripping her cock and slowly easing herself inside her handmaiden. Missandei whimpers and cries in both pleasure and pain and Dany halts, staring down at the woman.

“Please don’t stop.” She heaves, her eyes once closed opened to reassure the blonde so the young queen carried on, slithering the whole length inside Missandei’s warm, tight hole. Once she was all the way in she stopped, waiting for the other woman to be comfortable. “Please your grace, I need you” she moans her arms around Dany’s neck to pull her down for a kiss and Daenerys used the distraction to start a slow rhythmic thrust. 

The bed squeak under their weight, the room filled with heavy breathing breathing as Dany’s thrusts increased.

“Oh god, faster- please...” she begs and the blonde did just that, rotating her hips around before thrusting with a deep stroke which had Missandei crying out in pleasure. Dany buries her face against Missandei’s chest before her mouth found the woman’s hard nipple and began sucking, Missandei’s cry increases as she felt her body shook and her stomach tightens just as she cum. Daenerys pulls out Missandei’s juices leaking out before getting off the bed once on the floor she pulls the dark skinned woman toward the edge of the bed before spreading her legs and bending her knees slightly, slowly she sink her cock back inside her dripping sex, pulling her cock out so only the tip was left before pushing back in over and over.

The ex translator cries and moans in pleasure as her hands moves to fiddle with her breasts which Dany then removes her hand only to replace with her own, she tweak and fiddles with hard nipples before kneading the sensitive skin all the while her hips picked up the speed. Missandei’s hands clutched hard against the bed sheets throwing back her head as her mouth opened for silence screamed. Dany continues playing with Missandei’s breasts pulling the nipple between her fingers and letting go then stroking the woman’s smooth believe olive skin until her thumb moved against Missandei’s clit and started stroking and rubbing.

Missandei begged and cried in ecstasy driving Dany even more wild as her strokes became uneven and faster, the sounds of their combined juices squelching as she felt herself coming closer and closer to the edge she grabs for one of Missandei’s leg holding it up then giving a slow stroke before thrusting harder and faster, the dark haired felt herself shake as she cum for the second time, her walls tightening and choking Dany’s cock they both knew if Dany didn’t pull out now she would cum inside her so with a final slow stroke Dany wills herself to pull out she pumped her cock faster until she felt it twitch and shot ropes and ropes of cum landing right at Missandei’s pussy, Daenerys moans at the picture she rubbed her cock head against Missandei’s opening until the appendage softens slightly and she steps back.

-S8 DIDNT HAPPEN-

Both woman falls onto the bed with tangled limbs as their lips once more found each other, Missandei laid comfortably on top of Dany as they let their tongues moved together stealing a few kisses here and there in between. 

“I don’t want anyone else on this bed or any other bed of a city you conquer” Missandei says as they finally stopped kissing long enough because it seemed like they couldn’t get enough of each other.

Dany smirks and was about to tease the other woman but decided against it and instead said “my future queen need not be jealous, as long as I have her. I don’t need anyone else on my bed, ever.” She answers and the dark haired smiles kissing those addictive lips before going down and down until she reached her cock and wrapped her mouth around the head. Daenerys closed her eyes enjoying the most warmest mouth around her. She truly doesn’t need any other girl on her bed when she already have what she always dreamt of.

END.


End file.
